Power Rangers: Order of the Claw
by TimmayIsAwesome
Summary: Dai Shi has escaped again and it is up to a former ranger and two new kids to help save the world against the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Need two rangers for in the future, I will post a form on my profile.**

**Thanks to ICrzy and Zackattack1 for the Yellow Ranger and the Red Ranger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy Porter Pov:<strong>

Its been about five years since I was a Power Ranger, I was apart of the Power Rangers: Elemental Fusion, I was sixteen and had no idea what was going on. Those were some of the best times though, with my relationship with one of my best friends and our new friend that came and led our team to victory. I decided after I graduated to move and start my life in Ocean Bluff where I spent three years training with the Pai Zhuq masters. I already had some training so it did not take me long until I was a senior student, It was the last day where I and a few other students were to graduate, when we heard a loud roar.

"What was that!" I yell over to Terra, who is a seventeen year old girl in my group, she has medium blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and is only about five foot six.

"I don't know but we better go and check it out." she answers back quickly. I nod and we go running over to the room where we heard the roar.

"You don't think that was Dai Shi we heard do you?" I ask.

"No, why what makes you think that?" she asks back.

"Because the container he was being held in is now open." I say.

"Oh no this is not good." she says frightened.

"What happened in here?" Zack asks running into the room. He is a seventeen year old in my group as well, he has blonde hair and blue eyes with an athletic build.

"We believe that Dai Shi has escaped." I tell him.

"Well what do we do?" He asks.

"I know what we can do but are you guys up for the challenge?" I ask them.

They both nod in agreement and then I instruct them to follow me. They do so and then I lead them to Ocean Bluff where we meet my buddy Rj, who is a Pai Zhuq master, Wolf Master to be specific, who owes me a favor for helping him with his restaurant, while he was away.

"What are we doing at a pizza joint?" Zack asks confused.

"The guy who owns it owes me a favor and he can help us to defeat Dai Shi, since he was apart of the team who defeated him last." I tell them.

"Wait really he defeated Dai Shi?" Terra asks.

"Help defeat actually." Rj says coming out of the kitchen. "Tim great to see you again, what can I help you with."

"Well you know how you know a guy who can hack into the morphing grid, well you need to have him do it again." I tell him.

"Why do you need that?" He wonders.

"Dai Shi has escaped again." I answer.

"There is no way, well lucky for you I wanted to be safe for just in case so I had him get me three more morphers for the future and it looks like you guys are the three." He says going behind the counter and getting a small box.

"Really great, you just helped save the world again." I say as he opens the box and I grab the morphers and give one to Zack and Terra and then I, myself puts one on.

"It is all in a days work ha ha." Rj answers, and then there is screams of horror.

"Okay guys lets go." I order, when we get to where the screams came from all we see are rinshi terrorizing the citizens. "Looks like its time to fight!"

"Lets do it." Zack and Terra say in unison.

**No ones Pov-**

Tim runs and starts fighting and then is surrounded by rinshi, where he starts punching and kicking them away and then jumps and flips away. Then Zack if grabbing one and uses it as a shield, then throws him away and jumps and kicks two in the chest and then rolls away from the rinshi. Terra is jumping and soaring over the rinshi them diving in and punching two of them in the face then kicks two behind her and running over to Tim and Zack who are staring face to face with a Rabbit Spirit Rinshi.

"Alright looks like its time to morph guys." Tim says

"Ok but how?" asks Zack

"Follow my lead." says Tim then he steps forward. "Power Rangers!" with his hand over his heart then he pushes his hand out and makes a claw with his fingers, "Order of the Claw!" then he is morphed into a ranger. "Blue Ranger Spirit of the Shark! All right I am cool in blue."

"All right let's do what he did." Zack says.

In unison "Power Rangers!" they have their hands over their hearts. "Order of the Claw!" they are pushing their hands out and making a claw with their fingers.

"Red Ranger Spirit of the Lion!" Zack announces, "Alright I'm the red ranger!"

"Yellow Ranger Spirit of the Eagle!" Terre says proudly. "Nice I am the yellow ranger!"

They all are in their fighting pose we Tim says, "We are the Power Rangers Order of the Claw."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of the first chapter and remember I still need two more rangers and I will need mentors for each ranger, so look on my profile for the form.<strong>

_Next Time: The rangers fight the Rinshi and get to see what its like to be a ranger, also there looks to be some tension rising with who is actually the leader of the rangers._


	2. First Fight

**All right I got all the rangers now, so all I need now are mentors and I also have a few surprises going to happen through out this story that I am sure will keep it exciting when it starts to die out.**

* * *

><p>The rangers have just done their first morph and are about to fight the rabbit spirit rinshi sent out by Dai Shi to attack them. How will they do with their new powers against an enemy stronger than the regular rinshi.<p>

"All right Rabbitshi, you're going down now we have more power than you will ever know." Tim says with his hand out closing it into a fist.

"Oh, is that right we'll just have to see about that." Rabbitshi says putting his thumb and index finger in a check mark form on his chin.

"Let's do this guys." Zack tells them. First run out Zack and Terra going straight for him, ignoring Tim who is trying to tell them to hold on.

"Guys hold on that's not going to work." Right when Tim says that Rabbitshi jumps up and over them and then aims his hand at them while flying over them and shoots lasers at them throwing them to the ground."

"Hahahahaha, that was to easy I thought you said you guys were going to be tougher than this." Rabbitshi says mockingly.

"We are just watch." Tim says running up to him and waiting for him to jump, when right when he does he grabs his leg and pulls him down and slams him on the ground, "I told you."

Rabbitshi gets up wounded, "Maybe you are but you haven't seen the last of me." he says disappearing. Zack and Terra runs up still recovering from the blast.

"Where did he go?" Terra asks.

"He is probably running back to Dai Shi to warn him about us. Power Down! But we will see him again soon, I already know it." Tim tells them demorphing.

"Power Down." Terra and Zack follow. "How can you be sure though?" Zack asks.

"I've been through this before with Elemental Fusion, they never give up." Tim tells them.

"All right so what do we do until he comes back?" Terra asks.

"Well I'm sure Rj will let us train in his loft and maybe give us jobs." Tim answers.

"Well we still have school, we are in our senior year, we can't just blow off school." Zack says.

"Alright well every weekend and after school we will train and in between that the time we have off we will work in his pizza shop." Tim says.

"Well aren't I suppose to be the leader and decide when we train, and all of that." Zack argues.

"Yea but I have been through this before I know what I'm doing." Tim replies back.

"I'm the Red Ranger, not you so you just have to deal with it that I am in charge." Zack says right back.

"Guys can we not argue, lets just get back to Jungle Karma Pizza and talk to Rj, Okay?" Terra says breaking us up.

The rangers head back ro JKP and as soon as they walk in Rj meets them at the door."So, how did the first time go?" Rj asks.

"He got away." Zack says disappointed.

"Well he will come back and you guys will beat him trust me." Rj says trying to boost their confidence.

"Yeah sure." Answers Zack.

"I sense something is wrong." Rj says.

"They were arguing over who the leader is." Terra tells him.

"Oh I see Tim thinks he should be leader cause he has been a ranger before and Zack says he should because he is the red ranger. Well I hate to break it to you but Zack is right he is the leader, whether you like it or not Tim. I remember when I first became a ranger I was starting to act like the leader and that bummed out Casey so I just stopped trying to be the leader and let Casey do his job." Rj resolves the problem.

"Yeah I guess your right I should just let Zack do his job as leader." Tim agrees with Rj.

"Great now that thats settled, I guess you guys want jobs so Tim start sweeping, Terra get a rag and wipe down the tables and Zack help me clean the kitchen."Rj orders and then grabs them all aprons.

They all started cleaning and it took them about two hours until they finally finished, and then there was more screams and they knew Rabbitshi was back.

"Alright lets' go guys." Zack says running out of the kitchen throwing his apron on the counter.

"All right." Tim and Terra say agreeing. They go running down town already morphed when they see Rabbitshi blowing up cars and destroying buildings by shooting lasers out of his hand.

"You might have gotten away last time but it won't happen again, we are going to destroy once and for all." Zack yells to Rabbitshi.

"Oh is that so, let's just see." Rabbitshi answers back.

"All right guys do what I do." Tim says, "Shark Trident! Nice I got a trident again."

"Ok our turn." Terra says. "Eagle Spear! All right nice."

"Here goes nothing." Zack says "Lion Sword! I can get use to this."

"Oh you guys got yourselves some toys did you?" Rabbishi says insulting them.

"You just wait these "toys" are going to destroy you." Zack tells him. " Let's go guys."

Zack starts by charging with his sword and right when Rabbitshi jumps over him Terra comes soaring in and stabs him with her spear and he goes falling to the ground, and as soon as he starts to get up Tim goes running past and piercing him with his trident, and Zack goes past on the other side and slices him with his sword. Rabbitshi falls to his knees and explodes behind the Rangers.

"All right great job guys we did it." Tim congratulates them.

"Yeah! Victory feels nice." Terra says high-fiving Zack.

"I am not done yet!" Rabbitshi says growing to the height of a skyscraper.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they always grow." Tim says.

"So what do we do?" Zack asks.

Rj comes running out "You guys need to summon your Animal Spirits, they will be you zords."

"Alright let's try this out." Tim says. "Calling upon the Spirit of the Shark!" Tim yells bringing his hands to his chest and then throwing them out as if throwing a heavy ball that he caught at his stomach.

"Ok Terra let's do it to." Zack orders. "Calling upon the Spirit of the Lion!" Zack says first.

"Calling upon the Spirit of the Eagle!" Terra says following along. Then they all jump up into their Zords, "Alright what now Tim."

"Uh um, let's try this." Tim says not to sure. "Animal Spirits Unite as one." He yells and then they start to combine. First Zack's Lion becomes the chest and the head and then Tim's becomes the legs by splitting in half strait down the middle making each fin the pointing out of the shins, and the Terra's becomes the arms and the wings detach and attach to the back of the megazord and give it giant wings sticking out from behind it.

"All right!" Zack says feeling accomplished. "Order of the Claw Megazord!" he announces.

"All right we did it guys" Terra says.

"Yeah, now to finish this guy." Zack says. "Lion Mega Sword." he says and a sword appears in the megazords right hand.

"Look it here you guys got even more toys." Rabbitshi says.

"Yeah we did and now its time for you to go away for ever!" Tim yells to him. They make the megazord run up to the rinshi and have it jump up and bring the sword down slicing the Rinshi in half, and then they turn around and Rabbitshi explodes. "Thats a job well done guys." Tim says his hero one liner.

* * *

><p><strong>So the new group of rangers have won their first fight, what do you think of them so far.<strong>

_Next Time: The ranger get to finally celebrate, but their is much more terrible things ahead like school which they will start their first day of next chapter._


	3. First day of school

**Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I have been but we had a storm and the power went out, and I have finals coming up this week so this chapter is not going to be that well so to make up for it I will briefly introduce two new characters.**

* * *

><p>It's Terra and Zack's first day of school and Zack is a little nervous it's been awhile since they have been to an actual school. Zack is finally able to get out of his training clothes, so he gets on a red polo shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Terra wore a yellow crop top, white jeans, yellow low-cut all-stars and an arrowhead necklace. Today is also the day of the football tryouts and Zack is a great quarterback so he will tryout.<p>

"Are you guys ready for your first day of school" Tim yells from down the hall.

"Yeah, today I am going to tryout for the football team." Zack says walking into the loft. "So what are you going to do while we are at school anyways."

"Oh nothing, I will just hang out and help Rj most likely." Tim answers.

"Alright, whatever. What is taking Terra so long were going to be late." Zack say.

"She a girl calm down, they take a while to get ready." Tim tells him.

"Whats going on in here?" Terra says walking into the room.

"Oh nothing." Zack says right away.

"Zack was just wondering why you were taking so long." Tim says.

"Really Tim?" Zack says embarrassed.

"It's not that big of a deal she isn't going to get mad." Tim says.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do to get ready so it takes me longer no big deal." Terra says.

"Oh ok," He answers Terra, "But I kinda, you know what I am not going to tell you, you have a big mouth." He tells Tim.

"Awh come on, well whatever you guys gotta go school starts soon." Tim says.

"Alright let's go." Terra orders.

The two running down the stairs and out the door to hurry up and get to school so they are not late. While Tim goes to get changed since he has to go meet someone, so he puts on a black Tee-shirt and then a blue long sleeve button down on with the front undone, and some tan jeans with some navy blue vans with brown trim, and some black and blue ray bands. He walks dow the stairs and sneaks past Rj so he doesn't have to work and then leaves and get in his dark blue Jeep Wrangler and heads off to the outskirts of town.

**-Power Rangers-**

Zack and Terra head to the office and get their schedules, when a girl with black hair that goes to her shoulders goth looking with black jeans with white top and red checkered shirt on top and some white converse bumps into Terra and knocks her down.

"I'm ... sorry..." She says slowly and then hurries up and walks away.

"That was kinda wierd, I wonder who she was." Terra say to Zack.

"I don't know but we gotta hurry up and get our schedules for class." Zack says grabbing her arm and redirecting Terra. Then the two get to the office they grab their schedules and head too thier first class which is math, which they both wish they didn't have to go to because it's boring. As soon as they get into class they give their schedule to the teacher and they get their seats in the back next to each other luckily, but unfortunately the main bully of the school is in the back just picking on anyone he can.

"Hey guys how is it going." Says the kid.

"Hey it's nice to meet-" Terra starts then gets cut off.

"Oh wait that's right I don't care." he says laughing

"Hey stop talking back there, and take your seats already." Says the teacher.

"Were sorry we'll sit down." Zack says sitting Terra and himself down. "Come on lets not get in trouble already."

**- Power Rangers -**

Tim gets to a trail which he follows through the woods a bit where he ends up at a little house. He walks up to the front door and knocks and waits for the person to answer the door.

"Hello are you home?" Tim yells.

"Yeah hold on I was sleeping." Yells the guy.

"Alright is the door unlocked?" Tim asks, the guy answers and he walks in and sits down in the living room area. "So how have you been Alexander."

"It has been good but I haven't seen you in what now, in like 15 years when you moved away at the age of four." Alexander Foxington answers.

"Yeah and you said you were going to a boarding school, but actually went to the temple and joined the order of the claw."Tim says.

"Yeah and I became a master of the black fox animal spirit at the age of 15, man that was only five years ago." Alek says thinking of the memories.

"Well I went their after highschool and Dai Shi escaped again so I took to other student I knew could help me and I and the two have become the Power Rangers." Tim tells him.

"Are you serious he has escaped what can I do to help and you are a ranger?" Alexander asks.

"Yes and I want you to come and help me train the others and I could of course use some help, I mean I am not a master yet so I could use one." Tim asks.

"Alright and I will also help you to find them their own masters." Alexander says.

"Great well I gotta go and meet up with another old friend, so I will meet you at Jungle Karma Pizza in about 2 hours or so." Tim says and Alexander agrees.

**- Power** **Rangers -**

Zack and Terra are at lunch when that Bully walks up to them and decided to pick on Zack.

"Hey Blondie I decided to look you up and see where you came from."

"My name is Zack and ok so?" Zack answers.

"Well I already thought you were a weirdo but now I know you really are." He says.

"What are you talking about." Terra says noticing Zack getting red.

"Here lets ask Zack. So uh whats it like having two moms huh? hahahahahahahahaha." The bully says bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!" Zack says jumping over the table and tackling the bully and pulls back his fist to punch him but stops when he feels Terra holding his arm so he couldn't and right before he gets up his lion spirit comes out and he roars which pushes the bully in the ground into the floor about a foot.

Terra picks up Zack and she pulls him running out of the cafeteria and into the front of the school and then they head to the park across the street to stop and talk and let him cool down a bit.

"What was that all about." Terra asks.

"Well I can't help myself when people make fun of my moms or sister, I just get over run by my anger." Zack answers.

"Well you have to learn to control it better than that." Terra says.

**- Power Rangers -**

Tim heads to the University and waits in front for his old friend who has computer programming class now. Then the bell rings and a girl with choppy greasy black hair that reaches her shoulders but is kept in a pony-tail, and chocolate-brown eyes and is about five foot nine, and flexible. She is wearing a white tee shirt with a silver vest over it and grey pants with silver streaks and she has on a metal pendant around her neck.

"Rena Rays how has it been theses past five years since we were rangers?" Tim asks her and they give each other a quick hug.

"It's been good I am going to college here now, but why did you really want to see me for?" Rena asks knowing there is a reason to the visit.

"Ok well there is a new threat to Earth which actually has threatened two times but he has escaped again and me and two other kids are rangers and I wanted to know if you will join us and help us out."

"I guess I could help you out but I gotta get back to class so can we meet later and talk about this some more."

"Yeah sure meet me at Jungle Karma Pizza later ok?" Tim says and then hops into his Jeep and driving off waving back to Rena. When he gets back to the loft at JKP he sees Zack and Terra just shooting some hoops. "Hey Zack don't you have football tryouts?"

"Yeah in about two hours but me and Terra were just shooting hoops and talking about what happened earlier." Zack says.

"What happened earlier?" Tim asks

"Well... and yeah that kid won't be bullying anyone ever again." Terra tells Tim the story.

"Wait you have two moms?" Tim asks.

"Really that's all you got out of the story? haha" Zack says laughing.

"Well no, but kinda, ok yeah pretty much."

"Wow." Terra says and then they all stat laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know not that much happened in this chapter but more will happen in the next one, hope you guys like it.<strong>

_Next Time: Tim talks to Alexander and Rena and also Zack and Terra have to deal with another day of school luckily for them it's Friday, and one of Dai Shi's Rinshi attack the city._


	4. Silver Ranger

**Alright so I am going to try to update more often starting next weekend since I will have three weeks off from school for winter break**

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's Pov<strong>

It is time for tryouts and I asked Tim if he could give me a ride and he said he would but then Terra said that she and Tim will stay and watch my tryout which just made me nervous. So I run to my room and grab my sports bag with my pads and helmet and cleats and meet up with them in the Jeep.

"Ready to go?" Tim asks me.

"Yeah let's go." I answer. Then we drive off and we are driving downtown and we are almost there when there is a giant explosion in the background, which could only mean one thing. "Oh no, rinshi dang it let's make this fast guys. I do not want to be late for tryouts." I say jumping out of the Jeep and running over to face the rinshi "All right you guys are messing up my day so can we hurry this up." I tell them and then tell signal for Tim and Terra to let me handle this . I run in and then dive over the rinshi and then turn around punch one in the back and then they turn around and I jump and kick two in the gut and then five of them dog pile on top of me and luckily I was on my back cause then I roar out my Lion spirit and shoot them off of me.

"Wow great job Zack!" Terra tells me.

"Good job let's go." Tim says. Then we see a cobra rinshi jump from a top of a building to the ground. "Zack go to your tryout we got this and take my Jeep. But DO NOT scratch it, ok?"

"Alright I won't." I says and then hop into the jeep. 'It's been awhile since I have driven a car' I think to myself 'Oh well here goes nothing.' I get to my tryout luckily with no disasters and they just started so I run over to get changed and sign in.

**- No ones Pov -**

**- Power Rangers -**

"All right Terra lets morph." Tim tells Terra. " Ready!"

"Ready!" Terra says and then they both put their hands over their hearts, "Power Rangers," then they thrust their hands out and make a claw with their fingers, " Order of the Claw!" They yell out and then they get into their fighting stances morphed into their suits. " Alright you little snake your going down."

"Oh you think you can destroy the Cobrarine, well think again!" Cobrarine says then comes running at them and uses her claws to scratch them and throw them back.

"All right that looks like we need out weapons." Tim says " Shark Trident!" Tim gets his weapon then runs towards the rinshi, he is about to stab her when she just grabs the trident and throws it and Tim to the side like nothing.

"Ok my turn." Terra says "Eagle Spear!" Terra grabs her spear and then jumps up and soars towards Cobrarine and then Cobrarine just deflects the spear and it throws Terra to the ground. "Tim we can't do this on our own."

"You guys don't have to" Says a man wearing a white shirt with a grey long sleeve jacket shirt and some black jeans and he has brown messy haired but styled like that. He runs up and jumps and then pulls out a butterfly knife and starts to fight the rinshi, she tries to deflect his hits but misses and then he swings the knife and cuts off a few of her nails.

"You broke my nails your going to pay for this. I will be back." Says Cobrarine and then she jumps and disappears.

"Who is that?" Terra asks.

"It's my old friend Alexander, he is a master of the Black Fox animal spirit."

"Yep and don't forget I master it as the age of fifteen." Alexander adds. " I thought we were suppose to talk about this power ranger stuff, but instead I have to save your guys butts from a rinshi."

"Hey, we are just that we were short a man but aye thanks." Tim says.

"Yeah no problem. So where is your third member anyways." Alexander asks.

"He is at football tryouts Alex." Terra says.

"Oh alright and it's Alexander alright." He says getting mad about it.

"Alright let's go watch Zack's tryout." Tim orders them.

**- Power Rangers -**

**Zack Pov**

It is my turn and right before I go up there I see Tim and Terra and some other dude, so I wave to them and then they wave back. I stand next to the coach and he gives me a ball and he has the receiver run down the field and we are starting on the 10 so I wait till he about at the other 30 and then throw it which is about 60 yard throw. So the coach tells me to throw it to him and the 20 so I do and then the 10 and then finally the end zone and I do but barely. The coaches were all shocked and what's funny is the bully from earlier was the old starting QB.

"Son you have a real gift, you know that right." The coach tells me.

"I guess." I say like it was nothing.

"You guess I mean that was amazing, I am just telling you now you're the new QB, now get out of here and we practice every day at this time starting in two weeks." says the coach.

"Alright, I will be here." I yell back running to meet up with my friends.

**- No one's Pov -**

"So who's the dude?" Zack asks them.

"This is Alex." Terra says.

"Alexander, Jeez how hard is it to say that. And I am here to help you guys find your masters since I will be Tim's" Alexander says.

"Wait you're a Master you are like barley older than us." Zack says.

"He became a master at the age of fifteen and he mastered the black fox animal spirit." Tim says.

"So I guess you must be a big deal." Zack says.

'Kinda I guess." Alexander says,

"all right lets head back where did you park my jeep." Tim asks.

"Over there." Zack points and they see it is getting towed.

"You parked it by a red curb, dang it." Tim says running over to stop the Tow truck. Then he ends up paying the guy five hundred dollars to not tow it.

"Sorry." Zack says. Then Tim tells them to just get in and they drive off to JKP and when they get there Rena is waiting for them listening to her music.

"Oh great Rena is here." Tim says.

"Another person you know." Terra says.

"Yeah she was a ranger with me back in the day." Tim says.

"Hey Tim." Rena says as we pull up and then right then Cobrarine is back with more rinshi. "Are these the enemies you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Hold on, you guys go fight her I will be right there." Tim orders.

"Alright," Zack says and then they run off to fight.

"So I need to ask you now do you want to join us?" Tim says right away.

"Yes. I want to help you guys." Rena says taking the morpher Tim pulls out of his pocket. She puts it on and Tim tells her how to morph and then they run over to the rinshi and Tim is already morphed.

"All right you know what to do Rena." Tim says.

She nods and then puts her hand over her heart. " Power Rangers," she then pushes her hand out and forms a claw with her fingers, " Order od the Claw." then she is morphed in to the silver ranger. " Silver Ranger Spirit of the Wolf. Alright Silver again."

"Okay let's destroy this rinshi." Tim says.

"Alright I got this. Wolf Blaster!" Rena says and get her weapon and runs past all the rinshi shooting them down then gets to Cobrarine and jumps over her and then turns around and shoot her in the back until she falls forward and explodes.

"Great job Rena, and nice you are now a ranger, again haha." Terra says.

"Yeah thanks. And if I remember right they grow now right?" Rena says.

"Exactly." Zack says and then Cobrarine grows to the size of a skyscraper. " Alright guys MegaZord Time. Calling upon the Spirit of the Lion!"

"Calling upon the Spirit of the Eagle!" says Terra " Spirit of the Shark!" Says Tim.

"All right guys, now what about me?" Rena says.

"Here combine your animal spirit with mine to form your own mega zord." Alexander says.

"Alright. Calling upon the Spirit of the Wolf." Rena yells.

"Here you go. Calling upon the Spirit of the Black Fox!" Alexander says and then they combine the fox becomes the legs and arms and the wolf becomes the head and body.

"Nice Zord Rena!" Tim tells her.

"Alright guys lets finish her." Zack leads. They pull out their Mega Lion Sword and get into attack position and Rena runs up and gets behind Cobrarine and holds her while the other rangers walk up and slice her with a X and she flies back and then Rena get out her Mega Wolf Blaster and shoots her and destroys her and then they turn around and face away and she explodes.

"All right guys lets power down." Terra tells them.

"Good job guys. how bout we get a pizza to celebrate." Rena says.

"Alright guys! Rena pays." Tim says.

"Wait what?" Rena says confused. Then everyone starts laughing. "What?"

"We work here so it's free" Zack tells her.

"Oh wow good one Tim." Rena says.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope this one is better than the last chapter and do you guys have anything planned for Christmas if you celebrate it.<strong>

_NEXT TIME: The bully isn't happy that Zack took his spot, Alexander helps Tim go find another Master and they get some training in as well._


	5. Return of a Ranger Part 1

**I am going to add a surprise in this chapter that if you are reading Elemental Fusion you will get. Hope you like it enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The rangers all gathered in the loft to train except for Tim as soon as he got into his training gear and walked into the loft Alexander stopped him and had Tim follow him to an open space out in the woods, so that he could train him and be his master. Alexander pulls out two training swords for him and Tim to train him in the way of the black fox.<p>

"So what with the swords?" Tim says standing there confused.

"I am going to try to train you in the way of The Black Fox." Alexander answers him.

"Okay let's do this then." Tim says getting in his fighting stance and then charges at his master who just stands there and deflects the sword which throws Tim off-balance and he falls face first into the dirt. "Alright, you got me that time but it won't happen again." Then he charges at him from behind, then Alexander crouches down low to the ground and Tim goes swinging over him and running into a tree. "Okay it's not working what I am doing."

"Alright now are you going to let me show you the technique?" Alexander says getting bored with Tim's worthless attacks.

**- Power Rangers -**

The other rangers are practicing against Rena who is facing them by herself with just a bo staff, while Terra uses a practice spear and Zack a practice sword. As they are training Rena is deflecting their hits and then pushing them down with her bo staff and after she gets them both down they hear a clapping from behind them.

"Great job looks like you still got it." says a man at the age of 22 with jet black hair and dark green eyes wearing a red hoodie with a black short sleeve shirt underneath, black cargo pants and black and red boots.

"Who is that?" Zack asks.

"I don't know I've never seen him before." Terra answers.

"Zane Oh My Gosh! What are you doing here?" Rena yells running up to him and hugging him.

"Well I had a few days off from Meadowedge University, so I thought I would come see you and Alex would have come too but he said he was just going to visit his family." Zane tells her.

"Oh well at least you made it here and Tim should be here in a bit too. He is out training with his master." Rena says.

"Alright well let's get some pizza and hangout for a little while then." Zane says.

**- Power Rangers -**

Tim was finally staring to get what to do, he slowly walked up to Alexander holding the sword aimed at his master above his head and right when he got there he shot his body one way with his weight but made the sword go the other way and got Alexander right in the stomach before he could deflect.

"Yes I did it!" Tim cheers.

"congratulation you learned one step but I will let you go for the day." Alexander says.

"Alright thank you, wanna go back to the loft with me?" Tim asks.

"Nah, I am just going to go and hangout at my house."

"I mean alright but we are probably going to get some pizza."

"I'm sure, I'll see you later, alright." Alexander tells him.

**- Power Rangers -**

"So what have you been up to out here?" Zane asks.

"Well actually Tim came here and started his own team of rangers. And I am one of them now." Rena tells him.

"Really now, that's so cool." Zane says.

"Hey Rena." Tim says walking in to JKP and then turns around, "Zane! Whats up long time no see."

"Yeah it's been awhile, I heard you have your own team of rangers." Zane says.

"Yeah and no. I started them but I'm not the leader." Tim tells him.

"You're not well who is?" Zane asks.

"That would be me, I am the Leader." Zack says walk out from behind the counter.

"Really well that's great." Zane says. Then there was a giant earthquake, " everyone under a table!"

"No, Zane it's a Rinshi." Tim tells him.

"A what?" Zane asks.

"Here follow us and stay close." Rena tells him.

"Alright whatever you say rangers." Zane says jokingly. They all run to a building hiding so that Zane could watch without getting hurt, and then they came out from behind the building and morphed. When they say a rinshi of the Frog spirit and one with the Turtle spirit.

"Really double trouble, come on now, why can't they just stay fighting us one at a time." Terra says.

"I don't know, but however many there are let's still take care of business." Zack says taking the lead. They all run up to the rinshi and start fighting them Tim and Rena against Tortally and Zack and Terra against Frogert. Both pair of rangers getting their butts handed to them, every attack they tried never worked, they all called for their weapons and even those didn't help.

"What are we going to do?" Tim shouts.

"Let me help." Zane says running into the fight.

"No, Zane get to safety." Rena yells to him.

"I can't just sit there and watch you guys get killed." Zane says.

"Alright but one thing use this." Tim throws him a stone.

"What is this suppose to do?" Zane asks.

"It will restore your old powers but it only works for twenty-four hours, remember once a ranger always ranger, well that is one of the stones that allows that and there is only a few luckily I had one." Tim tells him.

"Alright, what do I do?" Zane asks Tim.

"Just watch and then you will know." Tim says. Then Zane looks at the stone and notice it turn into his old morpher, and then he knew what he had to do.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Zane yells and is morphed back to his old suit. " Alright, I was starting to miss this thing watching you guys."

"Wow another red ranger." Zack says amazed.

"That's incredible!" Terra says

"Alright Zane you know what to do," Rena says as the rangers get next to Zane.

"I'm ready to fight along you one more time if you are." Tim tells him.

"Alright let's do this!" Zane says and then calls for his weapon, "Phoenix Katana!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter but I have Finals going on this week so I decided to give you a treat to hold you guys till FridaySaturday when I will be able to start writing full chapters for you guys every few days cause I will be on break for three weeks.**

**Let me know what you think about Zane getting to be a ranger again for 24 hours**


	6. Return of a Ranger Part 2

**So I started break and should be updating more often now unless something comes up. And I was informed that I made a mistake in the last chapter I put Zane as 22 when he actually would be 23, so I am just going to say that it isn't past his birthday yet.**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys you ready?" Zane says.<p>

"Uhhmm" Zack makes a noise.

"Oh right sorry, I am used to being the leader." Zane tells him.

"It's alright let's just finish this," Zack tells Zane, " Ready!"

"Ready!" The rangers say. Then as they stand there ready to fight Tortally backs up and is about to leave.

"Alright Frogert you got this, I am going back to Dai Shi." Tortally says. Then dissappears.

"Well It's just me rangers except for the rinshi." Frogert says and summons some rinshi to fight the rangers.

"Zane we got the rinshi, you and Tim fight Frogert and then Rena will help you after she helps us with some of the rinshi." Terra tells him.

"Alright, you good with that Zane?" Tim asks him.

"Yeah let's do this Tim." Zane says and then they go running past the rinshi to Frogert. While the other rangers are fighting the rinshi.

**- Power Rangers -**

"Sir, they have another Red Ranger, with them." Tortally says.

"Well you better destroy him or I will destroy you, you got it?" says Dai Shi, getting angered.

"Do not worry sir I have Frogert on the job he can do it trust me."

"And what makes you so sure of this?"

"He has poisen in the tips of his fingers, so one touch and he will be done for, ha ha ha ha." Tortally tells him.

"That sounds like a great plan, but it better work or it's your life." Dai Shi threatens him.

"I will make sure it works sir, no worries." Tortally says leaving Dai Shi's lair.

**- Power Rangers -**

Rena, Zack, and Terra flip into action starting to fight the rinshi. Zack grabs one uses it as sheild then throws him at some other rinshi and knocks them down. Then Terra flys over a group of them then dives in and flips her body around kicks a few as he comes down and then does a spinning kick landing her foot in the rinshi's face. Rena gets her Wolf Blaster and shoots a few of the rinshi down then runs up and then jumps up and punches one oh her right and kicks one on her left all at the same time then starts running to help Tim and Zane. Zane is slicing and dicing Frogert and Tim is using his Trident to stab and slice him as well, but it's not working enough to destroy him and then Rena jumps in.

"watch out guys!" Rena yells and starts shooting Frogert which was enough to destroy him. Right when he blows up Tortally gets there but is watching from a tall building.

"Great job guys we did it." Tim says to everyone, "And it was an honor to fight along side you once again." then to Zane.

"No, it was a honor to fight along side you and your team." Zane says and then he hears a noise, "I mean Zack's team." Everyone starts laughing.

"I am just giving you a hard time, Zane." Zack tells him.

"Oh ok, well it worked." He said laughing at them.

"Alright let's head back to JKP Zane." Rena tells him, then grabs his hand and walks with him back to the pizza parlor.

"Well what do you guys want to do while they have their little date?" Tim asks Terra, and Zack.

"Let's go shoot some hoops." Zack says to Tim.

"Alright one on one and I am not going to go easy." Tim says back. They all head back to the loft at JKP and Terra gets a basketball and holds it out for jump ball. Then she throw is up and then Zack jumps grabs it and spins around Tim and goes in and dunks and right when Tim gets the ball their alert goes off. "Darn well let's finish this later." They go running out to fight Frogert who is now as tall as a building.

"Well looks like I will leave this part to you guys go get him." Zane says.

"Alright guys ready!" Zack says.

"Ready!" They all answer. Tim, Zack, and Terra get into their zord, and then Rena gets into hers and Alexander's spirit comes running up to hers and they make a megazord. First they run up and get their lion sword and slice Frogert, then Rena with her megazord come up and kick him into the air and the others use te sword to slice him back to the ground and he explodes.

"Great job team." Zack says.

"You guys were awesome up there." Zane says. "Ready to go back now Rena and finish our little date."

"Yep, let's go." She runs over and grabs his hand and they walk back.

"So want to finish the basketball game?" asks Zack.

"You're on let's go." Tim says.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a short chapter but I have my own laptop now which I got for Christmas, so I will update more now sorry for such a long wait.<strong>

**and MERRY CHRISTMAS, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**What did you get for Christmas that was your favorite?**


	7. Christmas Special

**I decided to make a little Christmas special for you guess since I took foever to post the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning when Tim decided he should go and wake every one up since it is Christmas eve morning. He grabbed two pots and walked to the end of the hall then started banging them together as he slowly walked back down the hall yelling.<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, rise and shine, lets go!"

"Is there any reason you are doing this at five in the morning?" Terra asks.

"I mean really we are trying to sleep." Zack adds.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about." Rena tells them.

"Well when me and Rena were rangers on Christmas we all did secret Santa's." Tim informs them.

"Like where we buy each other gifts but don't know who from until Christmas." Zack clarifies.

"Exactly." Rena answers him. Then Tim walks over grabs a ball cap and puts all of their names in it and mixes it up. Then has Terra go first, she closes her eyes then looks and sees she got Rena. Next was Rena she went and grabbed Tim's name, after her was Zack he went and grabbed Terra's name. Then Tim grabbed his name which was Zack.

"Alright so tomorrow we will all exchange gifts after breakfast." Tim said and they all nodded in agreement.

Rena and Terra go shopping together trying to find out what to buy their person. Then Rena tells Terra what she is thinking of getting Tim.

"So I am going to get Tim his high school sweetheart for Christmas, what do you think?" Rena says.

"You think you can get her here in time?" Terra asks.

"Yeah it will be no problem, she is in school to be a English teacher." Rena tells her.

"Well I will meet up with you later I have to go." Terra tells Rena.

Then Zack comes running up to Rena, "Hey I need your help." Zack says.

"With what?"

"I don't know what to get Terra, help me." Zack asks Rena.

"Well she likes soccer and reading, so get her a book or soccer ball." Rena tells him.

"Alright I will do that. See ya later." He says running off to the library.

Rena pulls out her cell phone to call up Liz since she needs her there by the next morning. Liz answers and she tells her what is going on and she agrees to do it. Rena heads back and Tim sees her smiling.

"What's up with you?" Tim asks.

"Oh nothing I just am going to be the best secret Santa my person will ever have, that's all I can say." Rena answers.

"Alright can't wait to see." Tim says back.

**- Power Rangers -**

The next morning Rena gets up extra early to go and meet up with Elizabeth Strong and take her back to the loft. Liz is 21, she wears a white jacket with a white wife beater underneath, blue jeans and tennis shoes. she sneaks Liz in and hides her out of sight, then goes to wake everyone up.

"Alright let's go time for secret Santa time." Rena yells out.

"Ok ok we're up." Zack says coming out covering his ears.

"Alright just give us a sec to grab our gifts." Terra said. After they grab their gifts they all head to the living room and all sit down with their gifts in hand. "I will go first." Terra says handing her gift to Rena. Rena opens it and it is a note pad and a pen. " I know how much you like writing so here you go."

"Thanks, I love it." Rena tells her.

"My turn" Zack say handing his gift to Terra. She opens it and it's a book about soccer.

"Thank you Zack." Terra says.

"Okay I will go." Tim says. "Here you go Zack." Tim says handing Zack a giant gift.

"Dang what is it," Zack says opening it and it is a new helmet and cleats and pads. "Wow thanks Tim."

"No problem." Tim answers.

"Ok I up, here you go Tim." Rena says signaling for Liz to come out.

"Hey, Tim." Liz says.

"Oh my God, when did you get here." Tim says walking over to her and hugging her. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too." Liz says back, then they walk back and sit together as they all open the rest of their gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I took so long to update again but I have been out riding dirt bikes and quads and watching Football since the Cowboys were playing, but I finally had sometime to finish writing so I did.<strong>

**If you watch Football whose your favorite Team?**


End file.
